


Hand in hand

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy, Modern Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Margaery comes to pick Sansa up from work
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Hand in hand

“Hello my love.”

Marg leaned up and pulled Sansa into a chaste kiss, making the northerner smile at her wife. Sansa entangled their hands and started ambling in the direction of the train station. She let out a quick breath and allowed herself to appreciate the lovely early evening sunset. Sansa turned to look at her beautiful southerner and was taken aback by how ethereal she looked. The light bounced around Margaery’s body creating the impression of an angel and Sansa adored it. Her wife was truly the most beautiful woman in the world. Sansa hadn’t realised she’d been staring until Margaery met her gaze.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re looking at your favourite painting or like you’re watching the sunset in Winterfell.”

“Because I’m looking at something equally as beautiful.”

Margaery smiles in response and gently squeezed Sansa’s hand. She looked away, a small blush formed on her cheeks. It didn’t make a difference that they’d been together for 4 years, she still felt like silly teen whenever Sansa complimented her like that.

Sansa let out a happy sigh. This was a lovely end to a tiring week. Most days after work she would have to make her way home alone but sometimes, whenever Margaery got let off early, like today, the southerner would meet her outside and they would go home together. Sansa loved walking with Margaery, she loved listening to her funny commentary on the buildings, cars and people they passed. Sometimes they would play a game where they would make up stories about where people they passed were going but other times they simply walked in silence, just enjoying the other’s company. Today was the latter.

Oh, how nice it was to walk down the street hand in hand with the woman you love.


End file.
